


Go, roomba, go!

by koorime_yu



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suo primo istinto, quando l’ha visto per la prima volta, è stato di attaccare, perché, dopotutto, l’attacco è sempre la miglior difesa, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go, roomba, go!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/gifts).



> scritta per la Missione 2 della [Settima Settimana del Cow-T 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55507.html) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) sul prompt “istinto” e sul “Steve/Thor (bros or not) e un roomba” promptatomi da [Chibi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi) in [questo meme](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/53461.html). IDK che roba è quel titolo lì, non guardatemi così, su >_>

Il suo primo istinto, quando l’ha visto per la prima volta, è stato di attaccare, perché, dopotutto, l’attacco è sempre la miglior difesa, no? E quando vedi una _cosa_ come quella venirti in contro la prima cosa a cui pensi è metterlo fuori combattimento. Quindi, quando vede l’espressione guardinga di Thor, sa cosa gli sta passando per la testa – e sa di doverlo fermare prima che distrugga mezza torre nel tentativo di abbattere il _nemico_.

«No» dice, puntandogli un dito contro – e abbassandolo subito dopo essersi reso conto che sembra quasi che stia richiamando un cane. L’espressione di Thor, in effetti, non aiuta a farlo smettere di pensare a lui come a un enorme Golden Retriever, quindi Steve si schiarisce la voce e svia lo sguardo, riportandolo su ciò che ha attirato l’attenzione dell’altro.

Il piccolo robottino scivola davanti ai loro piedi con un ronzio quasi impercettibile, schiva il divano all’ultimo secondo e continua la sua opera di pulizia indisturbato, come se non avesse rischiato di venir fatto in mille pezzi pochi secondi prima.

«È un robot» spiega, prima che l’altro possa dire qualunque cosa, «è di Tony e... pulisce. Credo».

«Oh» dice solo Thor, a occhi appena un po’ più sgranati, affascinato. «Capisco» aggiunge, aprendosi in un sorriso e chinandosi davanti al robottino. «Allora ti ringrazio, piccolo amico» gli dice,  aggrottando poi la fronte quando quello lo schiva e continua il suo lavoro. Thor apre di nuovo la bocca, forse per richiamarlo, e Steve si dice che è abbastanza.

«Ti va uno spuntino?» offre, vedendosi rispondere da un sorriso entusiasta.

 

Quando Tony esce dal laboratorio – dopo quasi tre giorni interi di lavoro no stop – è più coperto di grasso che di vestiti e ha un’impellente necessità di bere caffè. Molto caffè. Imputa quindi alla carenza di sonno se, passando per il salone, vede Steve e Thor seduti sul divano a mangiare ciambelle e _incitare_ un roomba affinché compia il suo lavoro e _renda orgoglioso i suoi avi_.

Fine.


End file.
